


Just as you are.

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not meant to like boys.” Danny shakes his head violently. “Boys don't like boys.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: I imagine them being young in this fic. Not so young that they wouldn't be in their double digits, but before their teenage years, maybe eleven or twelve.

“There's something wrong with me,” Danny says with a solemn tone.

 

“No kidding!” Jackson agrees. “You just kissed Lydia.” Jackson mutters.

 

“I'm sorry,” Danny apologizes with his face turned down and tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

 

“She's the hottest girl in the school dude, I asked you about it and you said you didn't like her!” Jackson says with a betrayed tone in his voice, finger pointing in an accusing manner.

 

Danny's body shakes with the built up of unshed tears and he hopes Jackson doesn't notice.

 

“Don't you do that thing with your shoulders like you don't care.” Jackson rebukes. “I've been sweet talking her, working up to ask her to be my girlfriend and you kissed her.”

 

So that was good, Jackson didn't notice, but Danny feels horrible for having betrayed Jackson because he had after all asked Danny, but Danny hadn't done it for the reason that Jackson thinks but he still needs to speak up to apologise. “I'm sorry.” Danny's voice trembles. “You said she's the hottest girl and I thought there was no way I wouldn't like kissing her.”

 

“What?” Jackson asks confused. “Danny?”

 

“I tried kissing two other girls before Lydia, and I didn't feel anything for any of them. There was no butterflies like you talk about. I don't- I didn't like it. There's something wrong with me.”

 

“Hey,” Jackson calls and Danny sniffles. “Ei,” Jackson calls again as he nears his best friend. “What are talking about? Maybe you just haven't found the right girl to kiss.”

 

Danny shakes his head. “I don't like any of the girls I have ever seen. There's something wrong with me.”

 

“That doesn't matter Danny, that doesn't mean there's something wrong with you.”

 

Danny sniffles again and the tears run free, he can't stop himself from crying.

 

“Danny.” Jackson touches Danny's arm. “Come on Danny.”

 

“There's some boys I feel funny around,” Danny admits in a small voice.

 

“The butterfly feelings?” Jackson checks.

 

“I'm not meant to like boys.” Danny shakes his head violently. “Boys don't like boys.”

 

“Danny, I love you.”

 

“But you're my best friend.”

 

“I get butterfly feelings when I'm around you,” Jackson reveals.

 

“You're just saying that to make me feel good,” Danny counters as he wipes his cheeks.

 

Jackson leans in and presses his lips against Danny's. Danny's eyes widen even as Jackson closes his own eyes as he touches his lips to Danny's.

 

It only lasts a few seconds. “I don't like other boys, but I like you.”

 

“You don't really,” Danny disagrees.

 

“If Lydia says no to being my girlfriend, I am going to marry you and spend my life with you,” Jackson argues.

 

“What?”

 

“Look Danny, there's nothing wrong with you for liking boys. It doesn't matter. And if anyone says anything, so much as looks wrong at you for liking who you like I will make them regret their existence.”

 

“Are you sure you shouldn't be disgusted with me?”

 

“Nothing you ever do will make me stop being your best friend nor stop me from loving you. You're mine, and I like you just as you are.”

 

“Ei, I'm not yours.”

 

“You can have boyfriends, even a husband.” Jackson tilts his head. “If Lydia says no that is,” Jackson reminds. “But you're mine too.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes.

 

“ _Forever_.” Jackson adds as a topic closer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” Danny turns down Jackson's offer.
> 
> “We had an agreement,” Jackson reminds with a knowing expression and a heavy heart.
> 
> “That was forever ago.”
> 
> “Danny,” Jackson utters slowly. “I told you you'd be mine. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know this story was going to have a second chapter, I had thought it was complete, but then, long after the 1st chapter had been posted: Idea.

“What's this?” Danny warily asks he stares at the small box that Jackson places on the table and then pushes with his index finger towards Danny.

 

The box is small, a bit bigger than a ring box, but at first observation Danny wouldn't put it past Jackson.

 

Jackson looks up from the box, raises an eyebrow at Danny and then slowly and purposefully looks back down at the box.

 

Danny clears his throat as he braces himself and then wearily reaches for the box. Now that he thinks about it, Jackson wouldn't, there's no reason why he would, they're not even in a relationship.

 

 _I_ _t's not a ring, it's not a ring,_ Danny repeats to himself as he slides his thumb to the correct spot to apply pressure and open the box.

 

When Danny finally sees what's inside a sigh leaves past his lips. It's not a ring.

 

He's still not sure what's going on though. “What's this?” Danny repeats as he drags his eyes up to look at his best friend.

 

Jackson's response is to roll his eyes.

 

“What is it _for_?” Danny reiterates.

 

“My place,” Jackson answers with an obvious tone and then before Danny gets the chance to ask anymore _brilliant_ questions, “It's for you to move in with me.”

 

Danny stares at the key in the middle of black velvet as he thinks about moving in with Jackson. “What?”

 

Jackson knows that Danny is confused because this came out of nowhere, but the truth is, Danny should really have expected the offer. And if not, then he really should be making sense of the conversation faster. “What _what_?”

 

Danny looks up from the box with a look that says he is not impressed, “ _Why_?” he asks instead.

 

“It's time.”

 

“What?”

 

“What _what_?” Jackson asks in a repetitive tone.

 

So maybe Danny is not being very coherent in the questions that he is asking, but Jackson _knows_ exactly what Danny means -they've know each other long enough that they can have whole conversations with just looks- so it's reasonable that he's getting kind of annoyed at the fact that Jackson is being so vague. “How is it time to move in? _Why_ is it time to move in?”

 

Jackson shifts in his chair, body turning fully towards Danny, it's going down, it's serious time. “I want to help you make breakfast every morning.”

 

“I don't need help making breakfast,” Danny replies with a confused tone.

 

Jackson blinks slowly. “I didn't say you did.” Danny doesn't do so good with cooking lunch nor dinner, most often goes out to eat or lets Jackson cook if they are together, but breakfast he always insists on making and eating at home. “It's just more fun that way,” he replies as the corners of his lips turn upwards.

 

“You gave me the key to your house for me to move in with you because you think it's more fun to make breakfast together?” Danny summarises.

 

“Yes,” Jackson answers with a nod.

 

“No,” Danny replies as a turn down to Jackson's offer.

 

“We had an agreement,” Jackson reminds with a knowing expression and a heavy heart.

 

Danny shakes his head slowly, “What are you talking about?”

 

“When you came out to me-”

 

 _Oh gosh_ , Danny knows what Jackson is talking about now. He scrunches his eyes and then cuts him off, “That was forever ago.”

 

“I told you-”

 

Jackson sounds determined but Danny cuts him off once more, “You told me that if Lydia said _no_ ,” he enunciates strongly as he locks his eyes with Jackson's, “then ye _ah_...” he trails off as he thinks about the agreement they had made when they had been young and of what it would be like to actually follow through with it. “But she said yes,” he reminds.

 

“Lydia and I broke up 7 years ago,” Jackson counters.

 

“She still said yes,” Danny insists as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Danny,” Jackson utters slowly. “I told you you'd be mine forever.”

 

“You don't own me,” Danny sings and then rolls his eyes at not being able to say it normally without the singing tone to it.

 

Jackson smiles at Danny's reaction to himself, and repeats, “I told you you'd be mine forever... regardless of whether or not you had a boyfriend or husband,” he adds. “You have neither,” he reasons. “You've been single almost as long as I have.”

 

“This is ridiculous Jackson,” Danny utters although he doesn't quite believe himself because Jackson and him have kind of already been together for a while, just without the perks of being in an actual relationship.

 

“What's ridiculous is how long I've waited,” Jackson replies. “You're mine. We should already be _together_ , already be married.”

 

Ok, so Danny gets it, but, “Tell me that wasn't a proposal.”

 

“It was not,” Jackson agrees. “I thought it best to give you and I some time to be _together_ before proposing,” he replies and then runs his tongue across his lips.

 

“You don't seriously want to date me,” Danny disputes, Jackson can't just suddenly decide that he wants them to be together without having shown any interest -besides the assurances of a pre-teen- so far in their lives.

 

“Why not?” Jackson defies.

 

“Because we are best friends.”

 

“That's a reason for wanting to further our relationship rather than _not_.”

 

“You don't like guys.”

 

“Not _other_ guys,” Jackson grants. “But you're not just a guy.”

 

 _Fine_ , Jackson wants it this way? Then Danny is going to make him prove it, “I want you to imagine us together.”

 

“I am,” Jackson replies obligingly.

 

“ _Together,_ ” Danny enunciates and Jackson nods. “In your bed, cuddling.”

 

“Is that the best you've got?” Jackson provokes. “We've done that before,” he reminds with a wide smile.

 

Danny's nostrils flare, all those times were platonic, well, they were infused with friendly love, but definitely not romantic love. “Naked cuddling, with my chest against yours, all muscle, no large breasts, no curves.”

 

“Hm,” Jackson sounds as an indication for Danny to go on.

 

“Your dick sliding against my cock.” Danny watches Jackson's Adam's Apple bob as he swallows. “My fingers rubbing against your asshole,” Danny pushes. Although he wants Jackson to pass this test he knows he can't go easy. “You using your fingers in my ass to get me ready for your cock. Sliding your dick into me.”

 

Jackson can feel his cheeks reddening and in response clears his throat as a tingle flows through his body.

 

“Me touching your neck, sucking hickeys into your skin, biting. Me pulling and pushing, squeezing and scratching.”

 

Jackson nods as he feels heat gathering at his crotch.

 

“Holding you down without give because I have more strength and muscle.”

 

This time Jackson speaks, “You're not quite right about being able to hold me down.”

 

“I bet you think so,” Danny muses. “But you'd find out you were wrong, and you wouldn't be able to move while I rubbed my cock between your ass cheeks.”

 

“Werewolf,” Jackson utters as an explanation. “But I'd let you,” Jackson grants.

  

“Oh my God!” Danny protests with a high pitched tone. He hadn't expected Jackson to actually let him go into so much detail, obviously the doing and the talking are different things, but Jackson seems so certain that it's kinda hard to argue with him. There's still one last thing he can try though. “You're not my type,” he reminds.

 

Jackson rolls his eyes as his expression turns into one of disappointment before he sighs.

 

Danny arches an eyebrow in question and Jackson stares at Danny as he convinces himself to go on. Jackson had already made up his mind on this, that's why he'd got the key and why he's given it to Danny. There's no backing down now.

 

Jackson clears his throat and then responds in a soft tone, “It doesn't mean you're not in love with me.”

 

And then there's silence. And more silence. And yet more silence as Danny stares at Jackson.

 

Up until now Jackson had been quite confident that the move in proposal was going to be accepted, and that consequently they would become more than best friends, but now... “Are you gonna say something?” Jackson nervously asks.

 

“You've got a point,” Danny concedes.

 

“That you love me,” Jackson finishes for him in a slightly questioning tone.

 

“That it's more fun to make breakfast together,” Danny corrects.

 

“ _A_ _nd_ that you love me?”

 

 _Yes_ , Danny mentally answers, “Have I already commented that this is kind of out of nowhere?”

 

“Danny,” Jackson presses as he leans over the table.

 

“So, you wanna make breakfast with me...” Danny recites.

 

“Oh no,” Jackson answers quite clearly. “Right now I want to strangle you until you stop breathing,” Jackson threatens.

 

“And then bring me back to life by giving me mouth to mouth.”

 

“That goes without saying,” Jackson automatically agrees.

 

“You are besotted with me,” Danny concludes as his heart happily pounds away in his chest.

 

Jackson swallows but commits to telling the truth, “Yes.”

 

Danny nods like he's assessing the situation before he locks his eyes with Jackson and tells him, “I am in love with you.”

 

“Oh fucking hell, you asshole,” Jackson swears thankfully as he stands so he can lean further over the table and slap Danny over the head before soothing him by pressing his lips against Danny's mouth.


End file.
